


A Difference of One Day

by revise_leviathan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, obviously headcanon as hell since ruri and rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revise_leviathan/pseuds/revise_leviathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dawn of a new day, or many new days, could make all the difference. Four girls from four different dimensions have learnt this in different ways, but they know tomorrow will bring them something new - or let them take it themselves.</p>
<p>Response to the Arc-V 30 Day Challenge, Day 30: Tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Difference of One Day

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I reckon Rin's going to be about as hotheaded as Yugo and Ruri's going to be badass if a bit calmer and less ready to attack random people than her big bro. Also clearly I needed to write these four sometime this month even if we haven't seen hide nor hair of two of them.

Chased by a cruel copy of her best friend, trapped outside her dimension with another one somehow more infuriating than he could be, Yuzu was starting to wonder whether she’d even have to see this war to want to give up. No way home, no friends to speak of – just her, her deck, and some guy on a motorcycle who’d thought she was his missing ‘Rin’. Every part of her ached for the familiarity of the Standard dimension, the friendship of her own Yuya, and it ate away at her insides like nothing else.

But then, that was why she had to fight, wasn’t it? He didn’t need to save her. She’d be back home, triumphant, and she’d see him again.

One day. Maybe tomorrow.

\--

When she’d run from Academia to the blossoming war in Standard, Serena hadn’t been expecting to get dragged into it in quite this way. Not working with the Xyz ‘scum’ they’d been drilled into thinking of as inhuman – the last of them, and yet he was bearing that weight with all the grace of a trained soldier – an old ‘friend’, and a boy whose every interaction with her was coloured by his want for his best friend back. She hadn’t thought that perhaps she’d been a bit hasty in attacking every Xyz user she ran across, and when she thought about it too hard, it made her stomach churn.

She hadn’t broken free from Academia yet. But there was still tomorrow, and every one after.

\--

Dragged away from her home dimension before she’d heard of the war, Rin was no less furious than if she’d been in the middle of it. What _right_ these ‘Academia’ jerks thought they had to drag her away from her friends and her family – every time she caught sight of that uniform out the window of her gilded cage, she wanted to break something. She had no doubt Yugo was coming for her, but hell, she wished he didn’t have to. If that pink-eyed worm who took her ever came visiting again, she might just break out herself from sheer anger.

They weren’t fool enough to provoke her, so she watched, and waited. And she swore whichever tomorrow he came for her, she’d be ready.

\--

Ruri wasn’t so naïve as to expect an easy breakout from Academia, but years in the Resistance alongside her brother and Yuto had trained her to pick at the details. Guard rotations, times the courtyard under her window was full of people happy to ignore her situation, days that purple-haired bastard’s footsteps clicked by her room and she could almost hear his laughter. She’d break _him_ in half if she ever got out of here, though if Shun and Yuto got there first they’d probably save her the trouble.

She’s no damsel, but if she knew anything, it was the right time to strike. Impatience could get you killed. She’d seen it happen often enough.

So she’d wait until tomorrow, and she’d make them pay.


End file.
